cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben 10
Ben 10 is an American media franchise created by "Man of Action" (a group consisting of Duncan Rouleau, Joe Casey, Joe Kelly, and Steven T. Seagle) and produced by Cartoon Network Studios. The franchise is about a boy who acquires a watch-like alien device called the Omnitrix that allows him to turn into alien creatures. The Ben 10 franchise received wide critical acclaim and won three Emmy Awards; it also has grossed over $2 billion in retail sales in Europe, the Middle East, and Africa (EMEA) and has sold 100 million toys worldwide. Series Original Series 10-year-old Benjamin Tennyson finds an alien device out in the woods, the Omnimatrix (Omnitrix for short), which allows him to turn into ten different alien species: Wildmutt, Four Arms, Grey Matter, XLR8, Upgrade, Diamondhead, Ripjaw, Stinkfly, Ghostfreak, and Heatblast. Throughout his summer vacation, traveling the world in the "Rust Bucket" with his Grandpa Max and his cousin Gwen Tennyson, Ben fights crime and evil aliens with his new powers, gaining the ability to turn into ten more aliens:Cannonbolt, Wildvine, Benwolf, Benmummy, Benvicktor, Ditto, Upchuck, Eye Guy, Way Big, and Eon. Alien Force Five years after the original series, Ben has apparently taken off the Omnitrix, but, when his Grandpa Max goes missing, he puts it back on, which reboots it and gives Ben a new set of ten aliens (Swampfire, Echo Echo, Humungasaur, Jetray, Big Chill, Spidermonkey, Goop, Brainstorm, Chromastone, and Alien X). Ben's old enemy, Kevin Eleven, had somehow escaped the Null Void, but has now become (mostly) reformed and joins Ben's team. Ultimate Alien Several weeks after the end of Alien Force, Ben now has the Ultimate Omnimatrix/Ultimate Omnitrix/Ultimatrix, which allows him to 'evolve' his aliens into more powerful forms. Even though it was advertised that Ben now has all of his old forms, this doesn't really happen until Ben 10,000 Returns. After Ben gets home to his family, he also has many new "aliens" that he has to try and fight evil with. Omniverse After Ultimate Alien, Ben gets a new Omnitrix along with a new set of aliens. While Gwen and Kevin go off to college, Ben is ready to become a solo superhero. But Max pairs him up with Rook, a by-the-book rookie plumber. Max sends Ben and Rook to investigate a hidden alien city. Meanwhile, Ben is targeted by an intergalactic bounty hunter named Khyber. Ben later meets new villains and has a secret about his alien Feedback. Punch Time Explosion Ben Tennyson, Vilgax and a younger version of Ben Tennyson appear as playable characters in Punch Time Explosion. Kevin E. Levin was an assist and boss character in the original version of the game, but was added as playable character in the XL version of the game. Ben 10 has two stages based on the show; Bellwood Rooftops/ Null Void and Primus. Because Kevin became a playable character in the XL version only two assist characters remained who are Gwen Tennyson and the Vreedle Brothers. Cartoon Network Crossover Chaos! Ben Tennyson appears as a playable character in Cartoon Network Crossover Chaos! He appears as his young form from the original Ben 10 series, while wearing his signature jacket from Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. However he does have a mode to switch between well-known aliens from all the four series. The aliens represented are: *Ben 10: Heatblast, Fourarms, Ghostfreak, XLR-8 *Alien Force: Big Chill, Spidermonkey, Jetray, Humongosaur *Ultimate Alien: Shocksquatch, Jury Rigg, Water Hazard, Armordillo *Omniverse: Feedback, Gravattack, Kickin Hawk, Astrodactyl Category:Shows Category:Cartoon Network